A little game
by brenthforever
Summary: Barbra Gordon, aka Batgirl is pissed, but when she searches out the Joker and hs crazy girlfriend, she ges a little more than she expected. Harley/Barbra


**AN: Yay my first Batman fic! Not my first femslash, but definitely my first non fic-let femslash Have fun!**

"Barbra! Stop!!" Dick called through the lone hollows of the bat cave. "You can't go after them alone!"

But she didn't stop. She knew Batman and his boy wonder would be out of commission for a while, and that left just her, just Batgirl, alone to protect Gotham from the insanity of the Joker.

She crept along the ridge of the cave, and snuck out with out disturbing the bats on the ceiling. Strange as it sounds, it was still unnerving to have them all awake and rushing around her body as they escaped into the night.

Just as she thought she was home free, Alfred came around the corner. "Miss Gordon I do hope you aren't planning on taking on all of Gotham by yourself. Even Master Wayne had trouble with that."

"Don't try and stop me Alfred, I'm not in the mood." She pushed past him.

"Miss Gordon, you know I look at you as my own child, as much as I do for Master Grayson and even Master Wayne" Alfred put a hand on her shoulder. "I won't try to stop what must be done; I only implore you to be wise in your decisions."

She smiled. "Thanks Alfred!" and then she vanished into the night.

Alfred looked around "It really is unnerving that they all do that." He muttered and turned to go.

Soon enough Batgirl was flying through the rooftops of downtown Gotham city. With graceful leaps and neat flips she crossed the gaps between the buildings.

Then trouble, a misplaced foot and she was falling. "Damn it." She moaned and blacked out on impact.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she woke up, or where she was for that matter.

Cautiously she sat up, bad idea. "Ow my head." She moaned.

"'Morning Sunshine" A female voice chimed from somewhere behind her.

Something about the voice sounded familiar, it had a thick Brooklyn accent, but Barbra couldn't place it.

"Who's there?" She asked fighting the urge to black out, just as the figure entered her field of vision; she lost it and only caught a glimpse of a red and black outfit.

Later when she woke up again, this time there was someone there for sure.

"Harley!" She snarled when she caught sight of the girl.

"Don't sit up, you'll pass out again." Harley warned and brought over a glass of water.

"Where are we?!" Barbra asked still on the defensive.

"On of my old haunts, before I met Mista J." Harley answered and tried to hand the glass to Barbra.

"Before you met Mista J" Barbra started and mocked her nickname, "You were a psychoanalyst at Arkam." She didn't take the water.

Harley sighed and took a sip from the cup. "It's not poisoned. And before I was a psychoanalyst I was a bad kid. I ran away from home and came here a few times."

Barbra still didn't take the cup. "Why are we here? Holding me for Mista J?" She mocked again.

Harley's face soured. "No, he let me for the cops for the last time. As soon as the bomb went off, he ran. Without me!" She shrieked the last part as a lover scorned.

Barbra remembered, Bruce and Dick had been in the blast radius, and both were pretty beat up. She was not personally injured, but needed to help the boys until the paramedic's arrived.

"So he got away?" She asked.

"Not for long, I left him a present back home." Harley smiled darkly. "It'll be a-"

"Blast, I know." Barbra cut her off. "Sorry Harley, I'm not in the mood for your games."

Harley's smile turned from sinister to sensual fast, faster than Barbra thought possible. "Well, that's just too bad sweetie, cuz I'm In charge and we're gonna play games all night."

Barbra was confused, but refused to let Harley know.

In response to Barbra's silent display, the harlequin clad girl closed the gap between them. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Harley leaned over and traced the outline of Barbra's cheekbone with a finger.

"What, what are you," Barbra stammered.

"Shhh," Harley placed the finger on her lips to quiet the girl.

She leaned in to Barbra's face, and placed her dark lips over the red ones below her.

Barbra's eyes widened. 'She's kissing me,' Then to her astonishment, she allowed the other girl's tongue to invade her mouth 'I'm kissing back.'

Startled as she was, Barbra didn't try to stop it. When Harley finally pulled back, she seemed just as breathless as Barbra.

"What was that?" Barbra asked.

Harley shrugged. "I'm not sure."

It suddenly dawned on Barbra that Harley knew she had just kissed Bat Girl, but she had no idea that it was Barbra Gordon under the mask.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Depends on what you want." Harley sat back on her knees.

"What if I want more?" Barbra asked.

"You got it Batsy." Harley giggled.

"It's Barbra." Barbra smiled and grabbed her by the collar. "And we're playing my game now."

-End-

**AN: This was inspired by one of the kids I baby-sit, when he was playing Lego batman and bat girl kept running into Harley Quinn, he laughed and said it was like they were kissing. My mind went straight to fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
